Jesus
Jesus, John the Baptist and Paulus/Saulus of Tarsus were a composite entity played by Telleth in the Judea chapter of the Religious Book, and is set to return by 2075 to bring completion of Christ Consciousness to the Earth. Jesus was a fifth density oversoul incarnated in the body of Jesinavarah, son of Mary and Tonatha. Jesus was known as Jeshua ben Joseph, Jehoshua, Jesu. Jesus has incarnated 1009 times on this planet through the eighth density oversoul Lord Sananda, who has eight fragmented souls on Earth. The second coming of Jesus is humanity's growth into the Christ Consciousness and Celestial Consciousness of higher densities. Jesus incarnated throughout time as Amilius, Adam, Enoch, Hermes, Socrates, Joseph, Joshua, Asaph, Jeshua, Zend, Jesus, and the Messiah. As an Ascended Master, Master Jesus has incarnated as Joshua, Joseph, King David, Elisha and Apollonius of Tyana. The Three Wise Men were an incarnation of the ascended masters: Casparwas an incarnation of Djwal Khul; Balthasar was an incarnation of Kuthumi; Melchior was an incarnation of Morya. Master Jesus and his second in command Ashtar both command The Airborne Division of the Great White Brotherhood also known as Airborne Division of the Brotherhood of Light. Members include Vrillon, Aleph, subcommander of one of the wings of the fleet, whose function is "working towards raising the consciousness of humanity and uplifting the vibrations of planet Earth"; Korton, captain of the flying saucer Rainbow, the fleet communications officer in charge of maintaining subspace communications for the fleet; Esola, captain of the flying saucer Starship #77; Merku, of the planet Alcorn, subcommander of one of the wings of the fleet; Soltec, captain of the geophysics science survey flying saucer Phoenix; Voltra, the "space psychologist", who monitors the "vibratory level of humanity"; Kla-La, "master of force dynamics"; Hatonn, who monitors events on Earth for the Galactic Hall of Records at the galactic core; and the Lady Master Athena, the twin flame (celestial wife) of the Maha Chohan; Lady Master Athena often personally accompanies Commander Sananda on board his command flying saucer. Master Jesus works with Master Aetherius on Venus. Master Jesus has a a twin flame (celestial wife) named Lady Master Magda, one of whose two known incarnations was Mary Magdalene; the other was Aimee Semple McPherson. On the fortieth day of his resurrection, Master Jesus went from Judaea to Kashmir. Master Jesus, after his resurrection in the body of Apollonius of Tyana, incarnated in India as the Tamil religious reformer Ramanuja, a leading figure within the bhakti movement in Hinduism; thus, by incarnating as Ramanuja, Jesus became an Avatar. The Master Jesus incarnated as Ramanuja as part of his spiritual work as Master of the Sixth Ray of Love-Devotion (bhakti is the Sanskrit word for devotion). Jesus later ascended to Shamballa to be with the Lord of the World, Sanat Kumara. Jesus visited the Americas to teach the Native Americans of Zarahemla about the resurrection. In the 7th and 8th centuries, after descending from his dwelling place in Shamballah with Sanat Kumara, Master Jesus appeared in Polynesia and the Americas. Master Jesus is Chohan of the Sixth Ray and works with Maitreya and Kuthumi the World Teachers. Master Jesus, Maitreya and Kuthumi teach how to become Planetary Buddha and Cosmic Christ. Jesus is part of the Zendar Council guarded by 6th density STO beings orbiting Saturn. The Christ spirit formed within Jesus and reached an infinite level of Godspark due to soul division and replicated consciousness. Jesus works with Moses to oppose the Reptilians who promoted false teachings in 6th density. Jesus projects his consciousness through soul division to answer prayers along with Bhudda, Moses, Shintanhilmoon and Nagaillikiga. Jesus powers: * Jesus frequency, active use of the Law of One * Christ consciousness energy through Earth's Christ grid * Fig tree curse * Fish multiplication * Bread multiplication * Water walking * Water to wine * Miracles Seth There have been parables told, and stories of beginnings. All of these have been attempts to transmit knowledge in as simple terms as possible. Often answers were given to questions that literally have no meaning outside of your own system of reality. For example: There was no beginning, and there will be no end, yet parables have been given telling you of beginnings and endings simply because with your distorted ideas of time, beginnings and endings seem to be inseparable, valid events. As you learn to turn the focus of your attention away from physical reality and therefore experience some slight evidence of other realities, your consciousness will cling to old ideas that make true explanations impossible for you to understand. Multidimensional awareness is available to you in your dreams, however, in some trance states, and often even beneath ordinary consciousness as you go about your day. This awareness gives personal experience with the multidimensional richness that exists NOT APART FROM but intermingled with, within, through, and all about your physical world of sense. To say that physical life is not real is to deny that reality pervades all appearance, and is a part of all appearance. In the same manner, God does not exist APART FROM or separate from physical reality, but exists within it and as a part of it, as he exists within and as a part of all other systems of existence. Your Christ figure represents, symbolically, your idea of God and his relationships. There were three separate individuals whose history blended, and they became known collectively as Christ - hence many discrepancies in your records. These were all males because at that time of your development, you would not have accepted a female counterpart. These individuals were a part of one entity. You could not but imagine God as a father. It would never have occurred to you to imagine a god in any other than human terms. Earth components. These three figures worked out a drama, highly symbolic, propelled by concentrated energy of great force. The EVENTS as they are recorded, however, did not occur in history. The crucifixion of Christ was a psychic, but not a physical event. Ideas of almost unimaginable magnitude were played out. Judas, for example, was not a man in your terms. He was - like all the other disciples - a blessed, created "fragment personality," formed by the Christ personality. He REPRESENTED the self-betrayer. He dramatized a portion of each individual's personality that focuses upon physical reality in a grasping manner, and denies the inner self out of greed. Each of the twelve represented qualities of personality that belong to one individual, and Christ as you know him represented the inner self. The twelve, therefore, plus Christ as you know him (the one figure composed of the three) represented an individual earthly personality - the inner self - and twelve main characteristics connected with the egotistical self. As Christ was surrounded by the disciples, so the inner self is surrounded by these physically oriented characteristics, each drawn outward toward daily reality on the one hand, and yet orbiting the inner self. The disciples, therefore were given physical reality by the inner self, as all of your earthly characteristics come out of your inner nature. This was a living parable, made flesh among you - a cosmic play worked out for your behalf, couched in terms that you could understand. The lessons were made plain, as all the ideas behind them were personified. If you will forgive the term, this was like a local morality play, put on in your corner of the universe. This does not mean it was less real than you previously supposed. In fact, the implications of what is said here should clearly hint at the more powerful aspects of godhood. The three Christ personalities were born upon your planet, and indeed became flesh among you. None of these was crucified. The twelve disciples were materializations from the energies of these three personalities - their combined energies. They were then fully endowed with individuality, however, but their main task was to clearly manifest within themselves certain abilities inherent within all men. The same kinds of dramas in different ways have been given, and while the drama is always different, it is always the same. This does not mean that a Christ has appeared within each system of reality. It means that the idea of God has manifested within each system in a way that is comprehensible to the inhabitants. This drama continues to exist. It does not belong, for example, to your past. Only you have placed it there. This does not mean that it always REOCCURS. The drama, then, was far from meaningless, and the spirit of Christ, in your terms, is legitimate. It is the probable God-drama that you choose to perceive. There were others that were perceived, but not by you, and there are other such dramas existing now. __NOEDITSECTION__